


The Road to Becoming the Cockblocking Master

by lelepandewritium



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Almost smut, Cockblocking, I'm not good at tags, Kite is awesome, M/M, cockblocking Ging, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“K-Killua, what are you doing?”</p><p>Gon was panting, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. His body felt hot; tingly. He was confused from his bodies reactions.</p><p>Killua grinned  over at Gon, leaning  over him and pressing their bare chests together. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I promise everything will be juuuuust fine. Just lay back and relax. I’ll do all the work alright?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Becoming the Cockblocking Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomomodachi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tomomodachi).



> So! This can be interpreted as underage or not, depending on what ages you'd like to see them as. I personally have no preference but that's not important SO
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> HI, this is the first fic I'll be posting on here, mainly just to see how this ao3 thing works. I wrote this for a friend of mine a while back, she's super lovely! Anyways, if you like it great! It's not beta'd so I'd love some feedback if you have any words of wisdom to share!
> 
> I'll be writing a bunch of little stories to put on here, none will really have any connections to each other besides Ging cockblocking someone, and they won't be really frequent. Just something to do for fun and to pass time!

“K-Killua, what are you doing?”

Gon was panting, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. His body felt hot; tingly. He was confused from his bodies reactions.

Killua grinned over at Gon, leaning over him and pressing their bare chests together. 

“Don’t worry about it. I promise everything will be juuuuust fine. Just lay back and relax. I’ll do all the work alright?”

Killua rested a cool hand against Gon’s flushed skin, rotating his thumb in a small, gentle circle.

Gon lifted his head up a bit, his breath hitching and his hips jerking up at the touch. A shiver went up and down his spine, and Gon didn’t know whether it was pleasant or not. His body seemed confused. 

Gon gave up trying to think about it soon enough. His mind was going fuzzy and he felt warm in all the right places. Nothing seemed wrong, and he trusted Killua with his life. 

Killua smiled and leaned down, pressing a feather light kiss to Gon’s collarbone. He loved seeing Gon like this. Relaxed and with a blissed out look on his face. To Killua, it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

He ran his hands across smooth skin, enjoying all the little noises Gon would unconsciously let out.

This, moments like this, would forever be treasured in Killua’s heart. 

One day, a day that would hopefully be far, far away, he will have to leave Gon. He knows he will. He doesn’t know for how long or the reason why, but he knows that they’ll be separated.

Killua cut off his train of thought, looking up at the expression of his other half, calming his own raging heart with the dazed, yet love filled eyes staring back at his own.

Smiling, he leaned up and slowly brought their lips closer together. He breathed, lips centimeters away from Gon’s expectant ones.

That’s when Ging burst into the hotel room, tearing the door off it’s hinges and sending it careening into a wall.

“STOP MOLESTING MY SON YOU LITTLE SHIT.”

Gon and Killua jerked apart, Gon ending up against the headboard and Killua ending up at the corner of the ceiling, his nerves frazzled. 

“G-Ging?!”

Gon stared in shock at his father, a blush rising high on his cheeks and even reaching his ears.

Killua growled, falling back down to the floor and glaring.

“OLD MAN! WHAT’RE YOU EVEN DOING HERE. WE WERE ENJOYING OURSELVES.”

“SHUT UP! I CAME TO VISIT MY SON! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU MOLESTING HIM YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-GRRCK!”

Ging flailed, yelling out muffled words over the hand covering his mouth. Kite was behind him and both Gon and Killua immediately beamed at the man.

“Sorry kids, I’d say we’d come back later but...your door will no longer function properly for what you want to do.”

Kite sent the boys a sheepish smile, jabbing Ging in the side to make him shut up.

It worked. Ging was on the ground groaning dramatically in pain.

Killua looked over at Gon with a slightly annoyed smile. Gon didn’t seem disturbed in the least. He was beaming and shining more brightly than the sun, and Killua couldn’t help the intense adoration he felt for the other boy.

What he wanted didn’t matter. He just wanted Gon to live happily.


End file.
